


Roommates

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romantic Comedy, just plain fun, shameless smutt, varys getting in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Petyr brings his date home, and Varys seems determined not to leave his apartment. Will his roommates erratic behaviour drive Sansa away? Or will Petyr manage to get rid of him before the night is through?





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quoyan_XI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quoyan_XI/gifts).



> This one-shot was inspired by John Mayer's latest song "New Light." The lyrics that prompted this idea are as follows:
> 
> Ah, ah  
> I'm the boy in your other phone  
> Lighting up inside your drawer at home all alone  
> Pushing 40 in the friend zone  
> We talk and then you walk away every day  
> Oh, you don't think twice 'bout me  
> And maybe you're right to doubt me, but
> 
> But if you give me just one night  
> You're gonna see me in a new light  
> Yeah, if you give me just one night  
> To meet you underneath the moonlight  
> Oh, I want a take two, I want to breakthrough  
> I wanna know the real thing about you  
> So I can see you in a new light

“Oh, God! Not another one,” Varys moaned the moment I opened his apartment door. He was half leaning out of his couch, staring at the red headed girl I brought home with me. He sighed at the sight of her and lifted up the remote control to turn America’s Top Model on louder.

“Really, Varys,” I chided, as I pressed my hand down on the small curve of Sansa’s back to lead her into the room. “That is no way to treat a guest.”

“Guest,” Varys said sarcastically, barely containing his smug. “Is that what you call them?”

Sansa’s cheeks went scarlet red, it was clear Varys was getting to her already. “I thought you said you were going out?” I said in an accusatory tone, while I leaned over the back of the couch to intimidate the slightly bald-headed man.

“Change of plans, my friend.”

“How about you change them again?”

Varys turned down the television before he turned to my date and I. “I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way. The two of you are more than welcome to go to her place.”

“We don’t,” Sansa stammered, and her face turned red at the thought of it. “We wouldn’t-”

“What Sansa is trying to say is, that it isn’t like that,” I interrupted. _Yet._

“Oh?” Varys said with surprise, those thin eyebrows of his raised high over his head. “Then you are welcome to watch this with me,” he suggested, and patted the empty space beside him.

 _There goes my plans,_ I thought, as I took in the young girl’s baffled expression. _She’s going to leave Varys’ flat and it hasn’t even been five minutes yet._

“We actually came up here for a bite to eat,” I said quickly. “Tennis can be tiring.”

“Yes,” Varys said with a knowing look. “I can imagine.”

 _He better kept quiet,_ I thought, as I narrowed my eyes at him. _Sansa doesn’t have to know this is my first time playing tennis, and I would like to keep it that way._

“Petyr’s not that bad,” Sansa said sweetly, as she pushed a stray auburn strand of hair behind her ear.

Varys turned off the television and turned around in the couch completely, letting his legs stretch out on the other side of the couch. “You are too kind,” he said in a charming voice, but I knew exactly what he was trying to do to her. “Would you say he was as good as you imagined?”

“Well,” she nervously said, and played with the end of her braid hanging down on the shoulder. “Not exactly.”

“I was rusty,” I lied, as I rubbed my hands together.

“He was getting better by the end of it,” Sansa said truthfully, though her cheeks started to turn a rosy hue.

“All the more reason we should do it again.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sansa said with a shrug, and then turned her head around the room in search of something. “Is there a bathroom around?”

Varys lifted up his hand to get her attention and replied, “On your right, first door.”

“Thanks,” she replied, and handed me her tennis racket before she went in search of the room.

Varys smirked at me the moment I averted my gaze back to him. “You picked the wrong girl, my friend.”

“She’ll come around.”

“Sure,” he answered me, before his smirk went even wider. “And how long will that be?”

“It will go a lot faster if you left,” I answered sharply, and placed the tennis rackets on the living room table. “I’ll give you some money if you like.”

“I don’t need the money,” he said gruffly, after he fluffed up a pillow and laid it next to the arm of the couch. “I just need sleep.”

“Varys, please,” I begged, as I watched him recline himself on the couch again. “Be a good friend and _leave._ ”

He threw up his hands in the air innocently and shot back, “Go to hers!”

“You know I can’t do that-”

“Can’t you?”

“No,” I drawled out with annoyance, before I sat down on the small bit of couch that was not taken up by Varys. “It’s our first date, she would never allow that.”

“She would if she liked you enough,” he pointed out. “I did tell you this was a bad idea.”

“The only bad idea was playing tennis with her,” I moaned, and covered my face with my hands annoyedly. “What the hell was I thinking?”

“I specifically recall you saying something about how good her legs would look in those short tennis skirts.”

I groaned and picked up a spare pillow to toss it at my roommate. “Things hasn’t been looking up for you, has it?” Varys taunted. “First, your condo is under repair and then you have to move in with your old college roommate-”

“Just shut up,” I groaned.

“Then you meet a girl, ask her on a date and she says _no._ ”

“I said shut up!”

“And now-”

“Varys,” I warned, finally making eyes with him.

“Now…” he continued. “She finds out that you didn’t tell her the whole truth. You can’t play tennis, can you?”

“No,” I admitted in a low tone of voice.

“But you dressed the part,” he jeered, plucking at the sleeve of my emerald green polo for a closer inspection.

Sansa came into the room at that moment, taking in the awkward positioning of Varys and I with a guilty expression. She tried to hide it by looking down at her feet, but it was no use for we both caught it. “So…” Varys said in a loud voice, once he dropped his hand away from my arm. “How did you two meet again?”

“At Beaches Coffee house,” Sansa lightly said. “We met in line.”

“And you liked Petyr?” my friend asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

“I thought he was nice,” she admitted, and began to pull a chair out from behind her but I stopped Sansa in her tracks and forced Varys to pull up his legs so there was more room for the two of us.

“How did you two meet?” she said in a sweet voice, but I could tell there was something turning in her mind.

“University,” Varys answered. “We were in the same psychology class.”

“And you two just clicked?”

“You can say that.”

Her eyes averted to me, and I smiled at her, but I sensed there was something amiss as she looked at me. “So…” she nervously said, as if she was treading on a thin sheet of ice. “You two lived together ever since?”

“No, sweetling,” I cut in, realizing where her thoughts were turning too. “I live alone normally. My condo is just under repair that’s all.” I paused for emphasis before I added, “I prefer the bachelor life.”

“Oh?” she mouthed, and then smiled prettily at me. “That’s good.”

“Is it?” Varys asked in surprise. “I thought you would be into the kind of guy looking to settle down.”

“Ah,” she said in a low voice, and started to play with her hair again. “Not exactly.”

“Then what are you looking for?” Varys said with suspicion, but fortunately for us his cat came to intervene. “Oh, Rosie!” he cried, and picked up the kitten so he could smother it in kisses.

 _Can this date be getting any worse,_ I thought, noticing Sansa’s thinking face returned the second she looked away from me. _Varys and I are not together,_ I wanted to scream out loud, but now was not the time for such antics.

“Come kiss, Uncle Petyr as well,” Varys cooed, and heaved the cat on my lap. The white furball looked up at me and I wanted to gag. “Go on, Petyr! Kiss her,” my roommate demanded.

“I’d rather kiss someone else,” I said smoothly, and turned my head fully to catch Sansa’s puzzled expression.

“Yes, you would,” Varys bitterly said, and lifted the cat off my lap so he could cuddle with her instead.

“I’m kind of hungry,” Sansa piped up, still not fully taking up my offer to kiss her. “Should we go out or have something here?”

“I can make you something,” I proposed. “I’m a really good cook, you know.”

“Better than your tennis skills?” she asked, and I wondered if that was an attempt at dry sarcasm.

“Very much so.”

She puckered her lips as she considered the matter, and finally shrugged her shoulder as she rapped out, “I’ll guess I can stay.”

“Great!”

“I’m just going to call my sis,” she said, as she got off the couch in search for her phone. “Is there a room I can talk in privacy?”

“My bedroom,” I said gleefully, but the look she gave me quickly changed my mind. “Or Varys?”

“Sure,” she quickly answered, and scampered off to his room as fast as she could.

The door closed with a thud, and only then did I groan aloud. “Why did you send her into _my_ room?” Varys asked irritably. “I don’t know who she is!”

“Its fine.”

“Rainbow might get scared,” he whimpered.

“Rainbow!” I exclaimed. “Can’t you give it another name?”

“I like that-”

“I can’t wait till my place is fixed,” I blurted out, before I stormed into the kitchen. _Okay, what can I work with,_ I thought, as I opened the fridge door and knelt down to see it was half empty. _Why must this man eat so much?_

Rosie went around my feet to beg for food, but I was not in the mood for it. “Varys! Your cat is hungry!”

“Then feed it!” _I’d sooner poison it,_ I thought, as I wandered over from the fridge to feed the irrating thing. “Did you feed her?”

“Yes, Varys,” I growled, and slammed down the package on the ground so he can hear it.

“You’ll scare her!” he called out from the living room, but I just ignored him.

“Hey,” Sansa quietly said, and I was half startled to find she was right behind me. “Could you give me a lift home tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Thanks,” she said, after she slipped her phone back into her purse. “My sister’s rugby practice will be late tonight.”

“Your family is full of athletes,” I teased, but that didn’t make her laugh one bit.

“Yeah,” she said nonchalantly, and looked around the kitchen with a curious stare. “This place is nice.”

“Varys is very particular of how the place should look,” I grumbled, before I took her hand and led her back to the fridge.

“Yes, I saw his room,” she mused aloud, and the remembrance of what his room looked like made me curse. “I didn’t know anyone still listened to the Backstreet Boys.”

“Yeah,” I laughed nervously, while scratching the back of my neck.

“Or dressed up their cats,” she confessed, while suppressing a grin.

“You saw Rainbow?”

“I sure did,” she laughed, and covered her mouth so Varys couldn’t hear. “Appropriate name, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” I assented, and swung open the fridge door to spot anything to cook quickly. “Pasta?” I asked, not sure if she wanted something quick and easy. “Or something special?”

“You decide.”

“There’s some steak here.”

“I don’t really eat meat that often,” she relayed, as she leaned against the front of the oven. “Anything healthy since we just played for over an hour.”

“I have lettuce,” I mused. “We can have a salad.”

“Do you have any seafood?” she inquired and leaned against me to take a look into the kitchen as well.

“There is some shrimp in the freezer. It shouldn’t take that long to thaw.”

“Sounds great.” She offered me a pretty smile, and I found myself smiling back at her instantly. My hands grabbed a hold of her to pull her in, and she immediately froze under my grip. _Too soon,_ I reminded myself, but if it was up to me I’d take her into my room right now.

“I think we should take this slow,” she said uneasily, after she slipped out of my arms. “I mean, I just met you two days ago.”

“Yeah, for sure.”

“And this is the actual time I had time to talk to you. The line at Beaches Café doesn’t count.”

“Totally agree,” I replied, and swallowed hard after she gave me a meaningful look. “I’m just not used to having a pretty girl around here.”

“Hmmm,” she said with distrust. “I recall Varys saying something different.”

“Ah,” I breathed, and scratched the side of my face where I recently shaved. “Well, they are not as pretty as you,” I assured her, before I pulled out the vegetables needed for our salad.

Sansa was surprisingly helpful in the kitchen, she cut the veggies while I seasoned the shrimp to my liking, making sure to squeeze as much lemon juice on the cooled shrimp once it was done. We sat down at the dining table side by side, and once Sansa took a few bites of our dinner she started to open up more.

“Your crazy!” I told her, after she told me a few silly stories of her undergraduate years at King’s University.

“So, what year did you graduate?” she asked suddenly, once I cleared the plates to get ready for dessert.

“Oh, you don’t want to know that,” I said slyly, after I dumped the dishes into the sink.

“You can’t be that old,” she suggested, and stood out of her seat to make her way towards me. “I mean you have some greys but…” she paused, once she saw me reach up and touch the sides of my temple. “I mean…” she took a step forward and reached up to lay her hand atop of mine to feel the silver hairs at my temple. “It suits you,” she confessed, and her face brightened as she smiled up at me.

“You think?” I smoothly said, as I caught her hand and pressed it against mine.

“Uhhh,” she breathed, as she noticed the way I held her hand tenderly, bringing it down until it was leveled at our waists. “Yeah.”

“I really like you,” I admitted, and felt my face had softened as I uttered it. “That’s the only reason I agreed to play tennis with you.”

“You said-” she stammered out and licked her bottom lip with sudden agitation. “You said you liked tennis.”

“I’d say anything just to spend time with you.” I took her other left hand that was currently clutching the handle of the oven and held it in mine. “I hope you can understand that.”

She looked down at my chest, suddenly feeling shy under my heated gaze. I stepped into her space some more, hoping she would look up at me at some point. “Sansa?” I asked and felt some relief when she finally made eye contact with me. “Are you okay?”

She averted her gaze again, but it was not shyness that did it this time. “Yeah,” she murmured, and then nodded her head as if she agreed with her half-answer. “I’m fine.”

“Okay?” I said, not entirely sure if I was pleased with that answer. “Are you ready for dessert. I think you’ll like it?”

I unraveled a box I bought from Beaches Café and lifted up two lemon cheesecakes for her to see. “Oh, you remembered?” she happily said, and took out plates for us to use. “Are you having your coffee again?” she teased, after she accidently bumped into me, the contact made her blush nervously.

“No, I was going to have tea.”

“Tea,” she echoed with a British accent.

I took out two mugs from the cabinet as I drawled, “Not that kind.”

“Oh, yes! Your Irish,” she taunted. “How could I forget?”

“Yes,” I agreed with her, after I set the mugs down in front of her. “How could you?”

Sansa watched me fill up the kettle and take the tea pot out with unaccountable attentiveness. She motioned for the instant coffee container, and I opened it up and leveled two scoops for her into the mug until it reached her liking. Sansa started to invade my space more and more, unknowingly leaning against me as we quietly watched the evening rain fall just outside our window. Varys made an occasional sound as he quietly talked to Rosie, but it was nothing to disturb our peaceful solitude.

Sansa left my side suddenly and turned on the radio, choosing an indie channel that reminded me of her young age. She ignored my insistent glare and went around the table to pour the kettle into Varys teapot. “Do you like it strong?” she asked, hoping to make my eyes tear away from her.

“Very,” I drawled in a low tenor, while my eyes took her in under the soft evening light.

She fidgeted with the teapot, and then abandoned it for her own mug. “I like my coffee strong too,” she said absent-mindedly, and began to stir the spoon around her cup till the clanging was enough for me to lay my hand atop of hers.

“I think that’s enough, don’t you?” I hushed, as I leaned myself against her back. She was so close to me now, and I could inhale the faint fragrance of her perfume. She moved her head slightly, the braids in her hair unraveling a bit as she looked up at me. There was a softness to Sansa’s blue eyes, and her lips were moist from her nervously licking the bottom of it. I foolishly turned her around to face me and laid my hands at the bottom of her waist; she inclined her body towards me and soon her lips found a way to mine. I kissed her with energy, pressing her against the front of the oven as I gave her quick tantalizing kisses. Sansa hand soon found its way to the side of my face, brushing her fingers along the sides of my temples where my greys were. _I knew she liked it,_ I thought, as she pulled me into her more.

“You changed your mind?” I said in a raspy voice, once our lips parted for a second. She answered me with more kisses, making my lips form into a smile unwillingly. I kept kissing her, finding she was steering me away from the oven until we bumped into the countertop. It was there that she started to grind herself against me, making me harden the more she did it. My hands glided downwards to nuzzle the curves of her hips, feeling my body react to the pressure she was applying there.

“I guess I see you in a new light,” she admitted, once I let out a low moan from the pleasure she was giving me. “How about we take this to your room?” she asked into the groove of my neck, and all at once our beverages were forgotten as I lifted her into my arms. Her legs straddled me, those berry flavoured lips pressed firmly against my own as I carried her out of the kitchen and headed to my room.

“Put on headphones,” I warned Varys, once I walked past him with my date in my arms.

“You got to be kidding me,” Varys groaned, before he got out of the couch and ran to the front door to snatch his keys. “Call me when your done,” he shouted, before he slammed the door behind him.

“Should we tell him to get a hotel?” I asked Sansa, while her lips grazed over my neatly trimmed goatee.

She was breathing me in when she muttered, “You really think I’ll be here that long?”

“Oh, Sansa,” I chuckled. “Once I’m done with you, you’ll never want to leave.”

“You want to bet?” she asked, as she slid down my frame and landed to her feet as light as a cat.

I watched her pull out her hair tie and let her auburn hairs unravel as she stroked her fingers through her messy braids. “I’m a gambling man, Sansa,” I finally said, after I had my fill of watching her. “And I feel Varys won’t be able to come back till morning.”

She turned away from me and closed my blinds, so my nosy neighbours couldn’t see what we were about to do. The room felt hot once she shut the window as well, but the sounds we were about to make wouldn’t be for the light hearted. She stealthily walked towards me, her eyes looking me up and down. “Like what you see?” I asked in a low tenor, once her fingers slid underneath my shirt.

“Not yet,” she purred, and slowly lifted up my tennis shirt until it hugged around my shoulders and flew over my head. Her hand trailed over my bare skin, noticing the scar with interest but not enough to voice her thoughts aloud.

I watched her finger wander down the scar before I uttered, “Has it turned you off?”

“No,” she quietly said, and then inclined her head upwards to catch her berry flavoured lips with mine. It was my turn to undress her, but since we were practically strangers I took my time; my deft fingers went under her white polo and trailed upwards until I felt the very edges of her bra. She took a step back and pulled it off for me, throwing it on the ground next to mine before she loosened the band of her skirt and dropped it to the floor.

“Oh, sweetling,” I cooed, once I took a good look at her. “You are even more beautiful than I imagined.”

She laughed at me and took a step into my space with her hands reaching for the waist band of my boxers. “You’ve given it this much thought?”

“Since I met you in line?”

“Oh,” she said with disappointment. “I thought it was my tea that made you want to talk to me..”

I smiled down at her, watching her dig her hands deep into my boxers so she could pull it down. “Eager to see what’s down below?” I asked, as I felt her hands shifting towards my center.

“I want to see if you can keep your bet,” she said lightly, after her tongue dragged around the very edges of her lips. “And to see what kind of package you have?”

“It’s bigger than most,” I said slyly, but my confidence fell when she shook her head at me.

“I’ve dated guys bigger than you,” she commented, and let her hands slide out of my boxers before she could feel my hardened cock.

“Size is only one side of the coin,” I proposed. She was heading towards the bed with her hand in mine when I added, “It’s what you do with it that matters.”

“All this talk,” she said with boredom. “And still no action.”

“You want to see some action,” I drawled from the corner of my lip. My hands steadied her downwards on the bed, her body quickly falling upon the heaps of pillows and fluffy sheets. “I’ll show you some action,” I droned, and tore her sports bra off her with a sudden madness. Her skin was still damp was sweat from our exertion earlier, but it made no difference to me. Already, my lips were sucking at her ample breasts while my hands dug into her panties until I could ball it in my fists. She gasped as I sucked that hardened nipple harder, feeling it rise and fall around my lips. She was working my boxers off slowly, trying to pull it down my hips as I rocked her on my bed. Our bodies were soon entangled; Sansa’s legs wide open to let me invade her space, my hands deep inside her panties to feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She made a high-pitch gasp as I pressed my hand against her opening, applying pressure till she rocked against my hand with fervent motion.

“Petyr,” she whined suddenly, and grabbed a hold of my wrist to push me harder against her core. She was getting a high simply by a few well-placed fingers, but what would she do once my cock was inside her? I thought I should find out, so I let my hand fall away and pull down her soiled panties until she was completely bare.

She bit down at the corner of her lip when she saw me stand in front of her bed and pull down my boxers in front of her. My erection seemed to arouse her, for she shifted to the edge of the bed and used her index finger to motion me forward. “Come here, big boy,” she said in a sultry voice, and waited till I was just in front of her before she opened her mouth and took me in. I would have cursed, but the only noise I made was a sharp wheezing as I felt her tongue action while her lips were still wrapped around me. Her nails clawed into my hips as she pulled me in further, and I helpless watched those pink lips taste me like a woman starved. She paused for a moment, licking her lips up at me with eyes full of desire. Only our quick breathing was heard as we maintained eye contact, as I tried to comprehend what she had just done to me. She broke our eye contact to stare at my swollen member again, her hand dancing around the deep pelvic line wandering downwards. She leaned forward and lapped at the front, letting that tongue of her glide over the bumpy surface before she went around to the sides. “I expect a good fucking,” she suddenly said, and I almost laughed once the words escaped her mouth.

“You’ll get more than that,” I reassured her, before my hands arrested her waist and lifted her to the center of the bed. “You’ll get the royal treatment, sweetling.”

Sansa let out a sigh as she felt me enter her, her head laying on the pillow with eyes shut as her body expanded to let me in. My jaw tightened just at the sight of her, watching those eyes blink open and close blissfully as she felt more pressure. “Take your time,” she whispered, half a smile appeared on her face as she lazily looked up at me. “We have all night.”

She felt tight beneath me, but a few more thrusts seemed to loosen her up and soon I was making love to her at a steady pace. She felt so good beneath me, so right as her lips connected with mine once more. The bed swelled beneath us, as I rocked her lightly back and forth on my creaky box spring bed. The room was hot, but our bodies were hotter as we grinded ourselves together at an agonizing pace. “Petyr, please!” she screamed, once she couldn’t take anymore of it, and I released her by letting her reach her orgasm fully with a few deep thrusts. She tumbled beneath my arms, completely at mercy as she felt the full force of what I was so desperately trying to hold back. She moaned as I sustained her ecstasy, finding her entire body rock forwards and backwards as I dug in deep for one last time. I found myself fading away, but even than I continued to pour my attention into her- that desire she continued to have for me, as her fingers carved through my wavy brown locks and stuck it upwards for her own amusement. “You were good,” she assented, and winked up at me once she saw my face light up with pleasure. “Better than most.”

“I am the best,” I boasted, and she tilted her head slightly with scepticism.

“Hmmm,” she mused, and let her finger slide along my moustache wistfully. “You haven’t figured out my kinks yet.”

“I’m listening.”

She whispered something dirty into my ear and I narrowed my eye at her once she was done. “You little mynx,” I exclaimed, and laughed at her as I began to ease myself into her again at a steady pace. “Who knew?”

“I’m not so innocent as I look,” she said, after she batted her eyelashes at me. “Looks can be deceiving.”

“Clearly.”

“Do you object?”

“I wonder what your father would think,” I contemplated. “The things you said to me.”

She giggled and covered her face with embarrassment. “He doesn’t have to know,” she blurted out, after I removed her hand, so I could kiss her. We were at it again, each trying to outdo the other with sinful kisses where our tongues were fighting for dominance. _She was my kind,_ I realized, and that only made me want her more.

“Sansa, sweetling, can we stop so I can fuck you again?”

“Only if my Daddy wants too,” she said sweetly, and kissed the side of my cheek in a child-like manner.

“You’ve behave so well, how could I not?” I said in a voice that was not my own. If she wanted to play this little game, who was I to object?

“I don’t want to behave,” she answered me with a teasing look. “I want to be _bad._ ”

I puckered my lips at her, uncertain what I should say next. Her hands wrapped around the back of my neck in answer and pulled me in for another kiss. “Let me show you how bad I can be,” she whispered into my ear, and I closed my eyes in disbelief. “Fuck me again, and maybe I’ll show you.”

There was a brief second where I paused, still unsure of everything I just heard was true, but the manner in which she grabbed my ass told me it was real. I bit at her bottom lip, dragging it outwards before I tasted the fullness of her kiss-swollen lips. She made a low moan as I moved inside of her again, easing myself in and out in an unpredictable motion to keep her guessing. She let out short breaths into the side of my cheek, a deep wail escaped her as I dug my hands around her core forcing her open even more. “Shit,” she cried, not expecting the suddenness of it all, and soon she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Petyr,” I growled, desiring her to say my name at that moment. She bit into my shoulder instead, and I yelped as I felt my skin being penetrated by the sharpness of her teeth. Those teeth grazed upwards and soon I felt it digging into the side of my neck aggressively. “Say it,” I bellowed, and the deepness of my voice made her eyes avert to my own for a brief second.

“Petyr,” she whispered, and soon she it became louder as I kept her on a high. “Oh, Petyr,” she finally relented, and palmed the sides of my waist once she finally moaned it.

“That’s it, sweetling,” I jeered, and thanked her by letting her kiss the length of my jawline and the adam’s apple that was now bulging out of my neck.

“You exhausted me,” she relented, and laid her head on the pillow mournfully. “That’s never happened before.”

“That’s because you never slept with me.”

“No, and have I been missing out,” she mused aloud. “I might just stay here.”

“I won my bet,” I proudly said. My hand cupped the side of her cheek as I looked at this beautiful creature, still trying to take in the fact that she was lying in my bed with me.

Her eyes blinked closed a few times, as she muttered, “You did.”

“Should I call Varys?”

“No, there’s still some time,” she relayed, and I turned my head to the small crack between the drapes to see the moonlight shining upon us. There was a strangeness in the intimacy of it all, a mere stranger now enraptured in my arms with nothing but the heat from my body to keep her warm.

“Do you want to sleep?” I asked with some concern, suddenly remembering that I promised to drive her home. “Or take you back to your place?”

“Just stay here,” she cooed, and pulled me closer to her heaving breasts. “I like you like this.”

“In you?”

“In me,” she concurred, and shifted her body to let me slide into her a little bit more. I felt aroused again, and found my lips trailing over the sides of her temple and over her closed eyelids. She breathed softly as I wandered around her serene-like face, barely moving until my lips sucked at the side of her neck playfully.

“Stay with me tonight,” I pleaded, not wanting to let her go just yet.

“Alright, you win,” she said tiredly. “I’ll stay.”

“Aren’t you happy I asked you out on a date?”

“It wasn’t a date,” she retorted. “You suggested we play tennis together.”

“Which is my idea of a date,” I argued in a gentle tone of voice.

“Take me out on a real date, and then you’ll see how thankful I am.”

“Oh?” I said with a raised eyebrow. “Is that a promise?”

She kissed me in reply, and I found myself leaning her down into the bed again, so I could make love to her for one last time. “A promise,” she breathed, after my lips slid away from hers for a moment. “But next time will do it at my place,” and with that she tugged my hips forward until I could straddle her and let me fuck her into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a reminder this is a one-shot but if you guys want to read another awkward roommate fic interaction between Petyr and Varys let me know. I'm sure Varys won't like the idea of Sansa being a permanent resident in his home, once Petyr can't get his fill of her.
> 
> Feel free to comment below, and maybe I'll expand the storyline. Thanks for taking the time to read this :)
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
